Trapped
by FairELF
Summary: The man lay there wondering. Wondering how long he had been there. Wondering if they knew he was missing. Wondering if they were ever going to find him.
1. Trapped

**Disclaimer:** I unhappy to say that I do not own NCIS or any of its characters...:(

**Authors note: **This is my third fanfic. Still working on Broken but Not Alone, however I have hit a dead end. This story will be 3/4 chapters long and once again be based on my lovely McGee! Please R+R!**

* * *

**

**Trapped**

The man lay there wondering. Wondering how long he had been there. Wondering if they knew he was missing. Wondering if they were ever going to find him.

He was becoming less and less aware of the state he was in. He knew that his breathing was rapid and shallow, and no matter how much he tried to draw in deep breaths they just wouldn't come.

When he had first awaken, he had tried to escape, ignoring the pain radiating from the lump he could feel on his head. This pain had quickly turned to dizziness, nausea and the worse headache ever...concussion. It wasn't until the hot and cold flashes, the tingling in his limbs and the lethargy, that his slow brain finally click the symptoms...hypoxia.

The darkness wasn't helping his effort to stay awake either. He just lay there wondering. Maybe he should try to escape again...yeah that would be a good idea. He stood up and swayed, his limbs feeling heavy. He tried a step, and fell flat on his face, ironically falling over the metaphorical air. The air that had become less and less useful to him as time went on. He rolled over and laughed at the thought. Laughed at the fact that he probably looked like a smurf. Laugh at the knowledge that he was buried 5 feet underground. Laughed until the darkness finally took a hold on his body and mind. Tim allowed himself to be dragged under.


	2. Findings

**Findings**

Why was it that whenever a suspect ran into a dark, claustrophobic space it was him on his tail? He switched on his flashlight as he ran down the steps, into the bunker. He focussed the light on his quarry and just prayed that there wouldn't be anything in his path. As he ran random memories raced through his mind. Abby in her lab dance to the death rock music this morning, Gibbs hiding a smile behind his coffee, Tony quoting, as per usual, on the drive to the crime scene, Ziva driving. He feels cobwebs flying into his face, catching in his hair, making him realise that he had lost his hat at the beginning to the pursuit...he would have to retrieve it afterwards. Turning a corner he realises that he has hit a dead end, but more importantly lost the suspect. _Damn_. He slows down sweeping the torch. White walls, paint flaking off of them, but nowhere in front for a man to hide. He feels the blow before he was time to turn around, and collapses to the ground unconscious. He is unaware as he is dragged to a nearby room. He doesn't hear that door bang shut or the lock clicking. He doesn't even feel the shockwaves and the corridor he had just run down, caves in upon itself.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Three hours ago they had worked out that he was missing, the Boss' anger quickly turning into worry. He should have contacted them by now, but no matter how many times they rang, his phone was still unreachable. A routine witness interview, mutating into a serious cause for concern. They had met at the street where McGee was suppose to be taking statements and began their search. They split up, Ziva and Tony taking the houses on the left, Gibbs the ones on the right. They slowly began the process of eliminating the houses which the Probie had manage to get to, awakening their angry occupants, to find out if they had seen him. They got the last house and knocked. No reply. They tried again. Still nothing. They noticed Gibbs walking towards them. Silently they split up. On the count 2 doors crashed open to shouts of "NCIS!". A quick search revealed an empty house. Out in the garden however it was a different story. Footsteps. 2 sets, running along the dirt and through a hole in the fence. They tracked them until they found an opening in the ground, a NCIS cap next to it. The prints muddled here, 2 sets lead down the steps, 1 set lead away from them. They looked at each other, nodded and pulled out their flash lights. Finding Tim trumped the possibility of finding a suspect.

Tony and Ziva ran along the corridor, in the wake of their angry and worried boss. They suddenly saw the light ahead stop, and heard a muttered curse. The path to the destination was blocked by a very recent roof collapse. This was not good. McGee was probably behind the mountain of muck, hurt. They needed to get through. They looked at each other and nodded at their silent conversation. Gibbs and Ziva dropped to their knees and cautiously started trying to shift the dirt and concrete fragments. Tony pulled out his phone and ran to the surface. Half an hour later an ambulance and its crew were above waiting as the rescue crew finally got through the collapse. Dirty, tired and worried, the team ran through the gap, whilst the rest of the crew stabilised it. To their left they saw a door.

The entrance was sealed shut, and the room behind it air tight. Their guts were telling them that Tim was in that room but the stupid mangled metal of the lock and the rust of the bolts were preventing them from reaching him. Ziva ran back to the crew and grabbed a hammer it the hopes of braking the remains of the locks. They quickly gave way and the door swung open allowing the team to see their youngest member. Curses echoed round the room as they ran to him.


	3. Breathe

**Authors Note:** hey guys, sorry it's been so long, my life's been really hectic recently but hopefully I'll be able to finish this story quite soon...sorry for a really short chapter!!!

**

* * *

**

Breathe

Lights pinpointed, trapping McGee on the ground, allowing his audience to view his blue lips and pale face. The rushed over to him.

"Ziva, go get help!" Gibbs yelled as Tony reached down to try and find a pulse. Ziva jumped out of her shocked state and sprinted back the way they had come. A gasp, an agonal gasp and then silence once more.

"Damn it McGee. I _really_ didn't want to have to kiss you today." DiNozzo said as Gibbs started CPR, trying to cover up his shock of seeing his probie unmoving on the floor.

_30 compressions. 2 breaths. Change._

"Breathe, Tim, Breathe... You can do it..." Gibbs ordered, worry evident in his voice.

_30 compressions. 2 breaths. Change._

"Come on Probie. Just one little breath and I'll forget about the whole 'Elf Lord' thing...breathe...come on breathe..." Tony trying to keep the fear at bay.

_30 compressions. 2 breaths. Change._

"You do not have permission to die...you better start breathing soon, or I'll headslap you so hard, your children's, children will feel it..." Gibbs started to fear that they were too late, but he couldn't give up, Tim was family to him.

_30 compressions. 2 breaths. Change._

"Abby will be so mad at you kid, if you don't fight it...if you leave her...I will not watch you die..." tears ran down Tony's face falling onto the ground below him. "...you've got to be alright..."

_30 compressions. 2 breaths. Change._

"Where are those damn paramedics?" ..._We need them_...

_30 compressions. 2 breaths. Change._

Running footsteps. Spinal board, defibulators and oxygen. The team collectively held their breath.

"I've got a pulse. Let's get him to the hospital." They followed them down the newly constructed corridor, and back to fresh air.


End file.
